It is well know to ablate or otherwise treat tissue, such as a benign or malignant tumor by heating the tumor with energy, such as electrical energy. To accomplish this, a probe may be inserted into a target region impacted by tumor, and energy may be delivered from the probe to the tissue within the target region. For example, to treat Osteoid Osteomas, a benign bone-forming tumor that most commonly affects children and young adults, a probe, e.g., an RF energy probe including an electrically conductive region, may be used to deliver energy to ablate the Osteoid Osteomas.
Before inserting the probe into bone, a pilot hole must be created in the bone using a drill or other bone access tool. Once the pilot hole is created, the drill or access tool is removed, and the probe is inserted into the pilot hole to ablate the Osteoid Osteomas. Alternatively, open surgery may be used to expose the target bone before inserting the probe. Open surgery, however, has several disadvantage, such as increased morbidity, and extended recovery.
Accordingly, apparatus and methods for delivering energy to a target region within a patient's body would be useful.